chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Scheherazade
Scheherazade Biography Village Life There was once a war between Soul Edge and Soul Calibur that shook the world. This tale was of great interest to Scheherazade, the storyteller of her people. She managed to avoid the elders who had concealed themselves long ago in the deepest parts of the woods. She found herself tangled in many troubles, though she still managed to satisfy her curiosity; only to be taken back to the woods again in the end. Normally, the ones who leave the village are put to death, but Scheherazade instead was locked away in an arboreal prison. There she spent many years thinking about the man she loved, a young warrior who would become the founding father of Wolfkrone. Eventually, her time was served and she was released. However, Scheherazade showed no signs of remorse. Instead, she fled the village once again. Scheherazade's people(a Wood dwelling species of Elf) lived many, many years longer than humans. The successions of the outside world were very swift to her. She was certain her beloved had died long ago, though she thought he must have left some legacy and was determined to find out what it was for herself. She believed the man she loved to have been Romulus, founder of Rome, and so swore allegiance to the Roman Empire, known as the Reim Empire in Persia. Roman Empire For the next 200 years, Scheherazade had supported several generations of the Reim Empire's royalty and generals as the Great Priestess. Her first King Vessel, Pernadius Alexius was a Reim general whom she was close to and together they lived many adventures. At some point, in order to cope with her failing body, Scheherazade started making clones from pieces of herself and transferred her consciousness into them. While this practice extended her lifespan, the clone bodies were unable to wield the same powers she had as a Magi, and thus she became weaker and unable to use her power at its fullest. One of these clones was stolen by Ja'far, who adopted her and created her as if it was his own daughter, secretly hoping she would develop the extraordinary magical abilities of her Magi Mother. Arabian Nights The monarch of Persia, Shahryar found out one day that his first wife was unfaithful to him. He thus resolved to marry a new virgin each day as well as behead the previous day's wife, so that she would have no chance to be unfaithful to him. He had killed 1,001 such women until he ran out, against the wishes of her father, Ja'far Ibn Yahya, the grand Vizier, Scheherazade volunteered herself. Scheherazade volunteered to spend one night with the king. She was visited by the spirit of an author from the future who told her stories she would then relay to the King to forestall her execution. Once in the king's chambers, Scheherazade asked if she might bid one last farewell to her beloved sister, Dunyazad, who had secretly been prepared to ask Scheherazade to tell a story during the long night. The king lay awake and listened with awe as Scheherazade told her first story. The night passed by and Scheherazade stopped in the middle. The king asked her to finish, but Scheherazade said there was no time, as dawn was breaking. So, the king spared her life for one day to finish the story the next night. The following night, Scheherazade finished the story and then began a second, more exciting tale, which she again stopped halfway through at dawn. Again, the king spared her life for one more day so she could finish the second story. And so the king kept Scheherazade alive day by day, as he eagerly anticipated the finishing of the previous night's story. At the end of 1,001 nights, and 1,000 stories, Scheherazade told the king that she had no more tales to tell him. During these 1,001 nights, the king had fallen in love with Scheherazade. He spared her life and made her his queen. Scheherezade told a one thousand and second Tale which did not go over well with King Shahryar and nearly got her executed as he did not believe Scheherezade's talk of things which exist now but did not exist then such as Coralite ("an island, many hundreds of miles in circumference ... built in the middle of the sea by a colony of little things like caterpillars") Maelzel's Chess Player ("a man out of brass and wood, and leather ... with such ingenuity that he would have beaten at chess, all the race of mankind"), Antlion pits ("myriads of monstrous animals with horns resembling scythes upon their heads ... dig for themselves vast caverns in the soil, of a funnel shape"), Mammoth Cave ("a cave that ran to the distance of thirty or forty miles within the bowels of the earth ... far more spacious and more magnificent palaces ... there flowed immense rivers as black as ebony, and swarming with fish that had no eyes"), Babbage's calculating machine ("constructed ... a creature ... so great were its reasoning powers that, in a second, it performed calculations of ... the united labor of fifty thousand fleshy men for a year") and a Hot air balloon ("This terrible fowl had no head that we could perceive, but was fashioned entirely of belly, which was of a prodigious fatness and roundness, of a soft-looking substance, smooth, shining and striped with various colors. ... in the interior of which we distinctly saw human beings ... and then let fall upon our heads a heavy sack which proved to be filled with sand!'"). Scheherezade however, demonstrated her true power to the Sultan and promptly left once she could no longer stave her execution. Schaherezade was among the figures who joined in a cross time battle against the "Chaos Tellers". She also took part in the cross temporal battle for Soul Edge. Adventures in Agrabah After Ja'far fled from Persia to Agrabah, Sheherezade followed, seeking to bring him to Justice, or at least reunite with her father. However, Ja'far had not yet implemented his plan to insert himself as Vizier to Sultan Haroun Al Raschid. Scheherezade's plan, which involved assistance from Aladdin and Sinbad, was to impersonate a Dancing troupe to get close to Sultan Haroun Al Raschid. Sherazade, a dancer in a wandering circus owned by Ahmad - whose troupe also included Sinbad the Sailor and Aladdin, captured the attention of Kamar, the brother of caliph Haroun al-Rashid. In his infatuation with her, and because of a prophecy which named her as the future queen, Kamar had attempted to seize the throne, but was captured and sentenced to slow death by exposure. As Haroun visited his brother, for whom he feels pity, Kamar's men stormed the palace and freed their leader; outnumbered, Haroun was forced to flee. He managed to get near the plaza where Sherazade's circus was performing and is spotted by the young acrobat Ali Ben Ali, who found out his identity and decided to hide him in the circus, confiding only in Sherazade (though he did not tell her about the fugitive's true identity). Upon awakening from the wounds he had received in his flight, Haroun saw Sherazade and instantly fell in love with her. Meanwhile, Kamar, thinking that Haroun was dead, assumed the throne of Agrabah, but to his chagrin Sherazade was not to be found, and he orders the captain of his guard to find her. But then the scheming Grand Vizier Nadan approached the captain with the order to make Sherazade 'disappear', and upon finding them the captain decides to sell the troupe into slavery. But due to a witness the captain is exposed, and in order to preserve his plans, Nadan first gets him to confess and then murders him. Haroun, Sherazade, and the acrobats manage to escape the slave pens and flee to the border, where they are found by Kamar's army and taken to a tent city in the desert. Kamar proposes to Sherazade, but she has in the meantime fallen in love with Haroun. Also, Nadan recognizes the caliph and his affection for Sherazade, and he uses this knowledge to blackmail Sherazade into helping him in his scheme: in exchange for Haroun's freedom, she is to poison Kamar during the wedding ceremony, upon which Nadan would assume rulership for himself. In secret, however, he planned to have Haroun killed once he has crossed the border. Upon learning of this insidious scheme, Ali confides in his fellow performers, and they rush to free Haroun; then Haroun decides to free Sherazade with the help of the acrobats, while Ali is to summon the troops still loyal to him. Haroun and the others are quickly captured, and Sherazade and the retainers learn of his true identity. Kamar engages his brother in a sword fight, while Ahmad and the acrobats set the tents on fire; the arrival of Ali and the caliph's army triggers a massive battle with Kamar's men. Finally, as Kamar prepared to deliver the deathstroke to Haroun, Nadan showed his true allegiance by assassinating Kamar personally. But as he prepared to finish Haroun, Ahmad and Ali interfered, forcing him to flee. But a spear thrown into his back stopped him, and he died in a burning tent; Haroun, Sherazade, their friends and the loyal subjects celebrated victory. Scheherazade stayed with Haroun for sometime, but sensing, the death of her clone body, was forced to leave and return to Rome. Return to Rome and Death Scheherezade acted as Magi High Priestess of the Rome Empire. She chose he told flame Pernadius Alexius to become the emperor, as her King Vessel.Her nature as a clone was discovered. Her true, aged body lies dormant and concealed in an unknown location, with little time left to live. She sacrificed herself to replenish the Magoi of Alibaba and the Kou Empire's royal family(You being the Persian name for China), allowing them to take part in a combined effort to weaken the Black Rukh in Magnostadt and allow Aladdin to dispel it with Solomon's Wisdom. After the battle, her spirit chose Titus Alexius to become her successor as the Roman Empire's Magi, allowing him to reincarnate in her stead, while inheriting all her powers and knowledge. Aladdin, despite knowing Scheherazade Post Death After her death, Scheherezade's spirit, due to its magical nature became a "Caster" or a spirit capable to aiding a warrior in combat. Description Scheherazade is described this way: "Scheherazade had perused the books, annals, and legends of preceding Kings, and the stories, examples, and instances of bygone men and things; indeed it was said that she had collected a thousand books of histories relating to antique races and departed rulers. She had perused the works of the poets and knew them by heart; she had studied philosophy and the sciences, arts, and accomplishments; and she was pleasant and polite, wise and witty, well read and well bred." Category:Characters